La Pozione del Peccato
by desdeus
Summary: Ci sono pozioni che suscitano amore e ossessione, altre che provocano un sonno profondo, ma quando si scherza con le pozioni inventate da due gemelli mattacchioni il risultato può essere alquanto inaspettato.


Storia ambientata durante il settimo anno; Harry, Hermione e Ron hanno perso un anno per la ricerca degli Horcrux. Spoiler del Principe Mezzo Sangue. Piccola nota: Harry ha sconfitto Voldemort, ma come, quando e perché non è importante ai fini della storia.

Spero che ci lasciate un commentino.

Prima di lasciarvi alla storia sempre le solite avvertenze. Questa storia non è per fini di lucro. I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà di JKR e delle varie case editrici e produttrici.

Ed ora si comincia Rock 'n Roll

**La Pozione del Peccato**

**di ****DesDeus **

« Allora…questo è un festino illegale dei Gemelli Weasley e come tutti sapete per partecipare si paga pegno. Ora… ognuno di voi prenda un'ampolla dal tavolo. Sono disposte a caso e contengono la novità dei Tiri Vispi Weasley: le Pozioni dei Sette Peccati. Nessuna è letale. Bevete e divertiamoci! » terminò Fred scendendo dal tavolo.

Harry prese una boccetta, la vuotò nel bicchiere rivelando un liquido rosso rubino che bevve in un'unica sorsata. Anche Hermione, dall'altro lato della sala, aveva pescato una pozione identica. Anche lei la bevve e ne assaporò il gusto forte, piccante ma anche molto dolce; nello stesso istante sentì dei brividi caldi correrle lungo tutto il corpo. Hermione cercò con lo sguardo Harry. Harry cercò con lo sguardo Hermione. Quando si trovarono, si fissarono a lungo. Lui chiuse per un secondo gli occhi facendosi scappare dalla bocca una nuvoletta rossa, poi li riaprì ed iniziò a camminare verso di lei, anche lei iniziò ad andare verso di lui. S'incontrarono al centro della sala dove si svolgeva il festino, si guardarono e poi si baciarono come se fosse l'ultimo istante della loro vita, un bacio violento, aggressivo, passionale, voluttuoso, lascivo. Harry aveva afferrato il sedere a Hermione che nel frattempo gli aveva messo le mani sotto la camicia. Si stavano spogliando sotto gli occhi attoniti di tutti quelli che ancora ragionavano nella bolgia che era diventata la festa dopo che le pozioni dei sette vizi capitali dei tiri vispi Weasley avevano avuto il loro effetto. Hermione si staccò per un attimo da Harry, il tempo di vedere Ginny che le urlava contro, mentre continuava ad ingozzarsi al tavolo del buffet. Al suo fianco Neville urlava a tutti di stare lontani dal cibo, che tutto quel ben di Dio era suo. Calì e Lavanda guardavano Hermione con lo sguardo roso dall'invidia e spettegolavano a più non posso su di lei, mentre Draco Malfoy guardava con fare superbo Harry affermando che i suoi baci erano molto meglio.

« Andiamo via, Harry! Ti voglio e qui non c'è posto. »

« Come vuoi tu, amor mio. »

Harry la prese per mano correndo verso la porta. Passarono davanti a Ron che stava stravaccato su un divano e lì degnò appena di uno sguardo spento.

Giunti presso la sua stanza da caposcuola, Hermione pronunciò la parola d'ordine ridacchiando. Una volta entrati, Hermione afferrò Harry per la camicia, poi lo fissò con espressione maliziosa prima di aprila facendo saltare tutti i bottoni e baciarlo con passione. Si allontanò ridacchiando con lo sguardo che le brillava. Harry si tolse la camicia e la inseguì. Agguantata vicino la scrivania, con un braccio buttò per terra tutto quello che c'era sul piano, poi vi adagiò Hermione. Lei, senza indugiare allargò le gambe avvolgendolo e stringendolo a sé; si baciarono con passione, ma più che baciarsi era quasi un volersi mangiare a vicenda. Passavano dalle labbra al collo, afferrando i lobi, per poi ritornare alle labbra in maniera frenetica. Mentre la baciava, Harry afferrò i bordi del vestito e fece saltare i laccetti del bustino. Hermione sussultò. Un attimo dopo lo spinse con un piede facendolo cadere sulla poltroncina alle spalle, scese dalla scrivania ed il vestito si raccolse ai suoi piedi, lasciando in mostra un corpetto con annesso reggicalze ed un paio di culottes, tutto bianco, ornato di pizzi e merletti. Lui non distolse lo sguardo famelico dal quel corpo sensuale e lei continuò a guardarlo intensamente negli occhi. Poi con un balzo si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui. Ripresero a baciarsi con la passione di prima, anzi di più. Le mani fremevano in carezze audaci lungo i corpi sempre più svestiti. Hermione si alzò, mentre Harry sfiorava i laccetti del reggicalze. Lei lo tirò su e gli fece saltare i bottoni dei jeans, lui la guardò ammiccante mentre con una spinta se li tolse del tutto, facendoli finire a terra e rimanendo solo con dei boxer aderenti. Poi spinse Hermione contro l'armadio, ripresero a baciarsi e a perdersi in voluttuose carezze; poi le tolse con uno strappo brusco il corpetto e la baciò con ardore sempre più crescente, mentre le stringeva il seno, smarrendosi nella morbidezza delle sue forme. Ad un tratto Hermione si smaterializzò riapparendo sul letto e coprendosi con un cuscino gli sorrise maliziosa mentre si metteva l'indice in bocca come una bimba che ha fatto una marachella. Quell'immagine gli annebbiò per un istante la vista; Harry corse verso di lei e saltò sul letto riprendendo a baciarla affamato di una passione e una lussuria sempre più forti. Ormai niente e nessuno poteva fermarlo. Riuscì a strapparle il reggiseno con un gesto, e quindi concentrarsi sul seno, baciandolo, mordicchiandolo e torturando i capezzoli, mentre i gemiti di Hermione riempivano la stanza. Harry prese a scendere assaporando ogni centimetro di pelle con la lingua, poi passò a torturare anche l'ombelico, poi si sollevò sulle ginocchia e si mise ad armeggiare intorno al reggicalze rapidamente e con frenesia slacciò i gancetti, lo lanciò dietro le spalle e con rapidità, non riuscendo più a trattenersi, fece volare via le mutandine. Per qualche secondo restò ad ammirare le nudità di Hermione, gli occhi erano accessi dalla passione, si tolse i boxer rimanendo anche lui nudo.

Infilò le mani tra le cosce della ragazza, fino ad arrivare a toccare la sua intimità, entrò con un dito dentro di lei facendola gemere forte.

« Sei tutta bagnata, guarda qui! » avvicinò le dita impregnate degli umori caldi di lei alle labbra e le assaporò deliziato.

« Mhmm, che buon sapore che hai, voglio leccarti tutta. » e così fece.

Hermione sentiva la sua lingua esplorarla con movimenti decisi.

« Harry, Harry, Harry. » continuava a chiamarlo e a mugolare.

« Mi vuoi? Mi vuoi dentro di te? »

« Sì, Harry! Ti voglio. »

Lui le aprì le gambe impaziente, e mentre con una mano guidava il suo membro verso di lei, le si abbassò sopra sussurrandole « Lo hai mai fatto prima? »

« No, Harry…mai!"

« Meglio così, piccola. »

Lui la penetrò lentamente, si fermò un attimo e poi riprese più deciso di prima, una smorfia di dolore comparve sul volto di Hermione, lui si fermò un secondo e appena vide l'espressione di dolore sparire dal suo viso, continuò ad avanzare con dolcezza.

« Lo senti? »

« Sì, sì, lo sento! »

« Ti piace se mi muovo così? »

« Sì, Harry…mi piace…continua! »

I gemiti si fecero sempre più forti, i respiri divennero sempre più affannati, lui accelerò i suoi colpi per poi rallentare.

« Oh, Harry, Harry…non resisto. Harry, sto per impazzire…Harry….Harryyy!»

« Hermione…vengoooo! »

Harry si sdraiò sopra di lei…rimasero così per alcuni minuti, fino a quando i respiri tornarono regolari.

Harry la guardò negli occhi « Sei mia! » le disse con slancio.

« Sì, sono tua! » gli rispose con voce roca. Poi un nuovo luccichio comparve nei suoi occhi scuri.

Hermione lo spinse con la schiena sul letto, si chinò sulla sua virilità iniziando a baciarlo e a leccarlo, facendo scorrere la lingua in maniera lasciva fino a raggiungere l'inguine e poi tornando su lo prese tra le labbra ingoiandolo ed iniziando un movimento regolare che in pochi attimi lo portò ad una nuova erezione.

« Sei fantastica piccola…hai una bocca d'oro. Oh sì… continua così »

Le risposte di Hermione erano i suoni umidi di quel rapporto orale.

Harry la staccò violentemente dal suo sesso.

« Voglio guardarti per bene, voglio memorizzare ogni particolare del tuo corpo. »

Lingua, labbra e dita s'impossessarono del corpo di lei, nulla sfuggì a quella piacevole perquisizione, il seno, l'intimità, il sedere… era totalmente sua.

Harry si allontanò un poco ostentando la sua virilità sotto lo sguardo ammirato e voglioso di Hermione.

« Mettiti a carponi. »

Quelle parole sembrarono riportare alla realtà Hermione che sussultò leggermente, lui se ne accorse e le si avvicinò accarezzandola, stimolandola e riportando in alto l'eccitazione,

« Tranquilla, non voglio farti male, non tanto almeno… fai come ti dico. »

Lei obbedì, lui le si mise dietro, facendo strusciare il suo membro contro le labbra della sua intimità

« Prima o poi però lo faremo, vero? » disse pizzicandole i glutei,

« Sì, Harry, ti prego. » rispose lei con voce roca, ogni timore dissolto dalla lussuria che scorreva nelle vene come lava.

Harry la penetrò in un colpo, poderoso, caldo, duro… perfetto. I gemiti di entrambi dicevano chiaramente quanto l'uno desiderasse il corpo dell'altra. Una volta completamente dentro di lei iniziò ad uscire, senza farlo veramente, e poi a rientrare, un ritmo lento che la faceva impazzire. Si abbassò sulla schiena, chiudendo le mani sui seni, strizzandoli, pizzicando i capezzoli.

« Guardati allo specchio, guarda bene »

Hermione voltò lo sguardo verso destra, un lungo specchio rifletteva i loro corpi, uno delicato, pallido, l'altro forte, possente. Lei rimase affascinata nel vedere quello spettacolo unico.

« Lo vedi? Lo vedi come mi fai impazzire, sei stretta e calda. Sei mia Hermione! »

Il ritmo aumentava sempre di più mentre lei si contorceva sotto di lui, aggrappandosi alle lenzuola e ripetendo il suo nome.

Lui rallentò e uscì da lei. « Abbassati, sdraiati di più. » e lei fece come diceva, dallo specchio poteva vederlo puntellarsi coi piedi sul materasso per poter penetrarla con tutta la forza della schiena.

Lei a quel punto emise un gemito a metà fra piacere e dolore, non capendo dove finiva uno ed iniziava l'altro, quasi lui la stesse rompendo e nello stesso tempo la portasse in Paradiso. Lui si fermò un attimo sorridendo, poi riprese a muoversi con forza, le carni sfregavano, i gemiti diventavano sempre più forti, il piacere immenso.

« Godi piccola mia, grida, voglio sentirti gridare mentre vieni. »

E Hermione urlò mentre l'orgasmo la scuoteva, tanto che le fu quasi impossibile riconoscere la sua stessa voce.

Anche lui era al limite

« Sì… sto per venire, ti vengo dentro…oddio » e venne inarcandosi

poi si sdraiò sopra di lei, il suo membro ancora nella sua intimità.

« Harry »

« sì? »

« Non mi interessa cosa pensano gli altri, io voglio solo farmi prendere come hai fatto ora. »

« Ti accontenterò…tutte le volte che vorrai. » e riprese a baciarle la schiena.

Continuarono così a lungo finché la pozione non ebbe terminato il suo effetto e i loro corpi non tradirono la stanchezza ed il sonno li avvolse all'improvviso, l'una nelle braccia dell'altro.

La mattina dopo si svegliarono storditi e con un leggero mal di testa.

Harry si avvicinò a Hermione e la baciò; lei rispose al bacio per poi spostarsi bruscamente.

« Harry, no! »

« Perché? »

« È stato colpa della pozione. »

« Per me no! Per me è stato solo una spinta…io ti volevo e la pozione mi ha solo aiutato. »

« No… quella pozione ha causato solo danni, ci ha fatto fare sesso come due bestie in calore. Dici che lo volevi? Volevi prendermi come una donnaccia? E' Così? Io non lo volevo Harry! Non lo volevo e soprattutto non volevo farlo per la prima volta da drogata con te. » Quelle parole erano state urlate con rabbia e adesso se ne pentiva notando lo sguardo ferito di Harry.

Lui si alzò senza dire nulla, poi prese la bacchetta. « Vestis. » e una volta vestito si diresse verso la porta

« Harry…scusami… io non volevo dire … »

« Zitta! Non peggiorare la situazione…hai già chiarito il tuo pensiero. Ti voglio ricordare solo una cosa, anche tu mi sei venuta incontro ieri sera, pensavo…speravo di essere qualcosa di più di uno stupratore per te. » detto questo agguantò la maniglia della porta ed uscì.

Hermione rimase ammutolita sul letto, non voleva dire quello, ma in fondo lo pensava. Senza la pozione lei non avrebbe mai fatto sesso con Harry. Non che non avesse mai pensato di fare l'amore con lui, ma non in quella maniera. Si rivestì ed andò nella sala comune di Grifondoro dove trovò i gemelli. « VOI! VOI!. »

« Ecco la nostra caposcuola preferita. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che era Harry l'amore del tuo cuore.»

« E solo colpa della vostra lurida pozione se sono andata con lui? »

« Oh no, mia cara! La pozione della lussuria libera solo la tua parte più primitiva, ti scioglie tutti i freni inibitori, ma non ti dice chi scegliere. Nelle prove che abbiamo fatto tutte hanno scelto il proprio uomo, tranne una, ma poi si è scoperto che l'altro era l'amante. »

« Volete dire …? »

« Oh sì, mia cara! Potevi prenderti chiunque in quella sala, ma hai scelto Harry. »

« Se non fosse stato per la vostra pozione non l'avrei mai fatto. »

« Sbagliato! Sei tu che hai ceduto al volere dei sensi, mia cara, la nostra pozione non è mica veritaserum. Se ti fosti opposta come si fa con l'imperio, l'effetto sarebbe svanito all'istante. »

Ora Hermione era completamente sconvolta e mentre ripensava a quella notte si ricordò di una cosa strana.

« Se si contrasta l'effetto, svanisce tutto? »

« No…non proprio, hai il controllo, non ti lasci andare completamente, ma in circolo ti rimangono molto sostanze afrodisiache, saresti solo più calda. » disse ghignando Fred.

« Anche lui lo sarebbe? »

« Oh si, e diciamo che l'aiuterebbe parecchio. » disse sempre ghignando George.

« L'avevate già data a Harry? »

« No, non esattamente. »

« Cosa vuol dire 'non esattamente'? »

« Harry ci ha aiutato a sviluppare la pozione di controllo mentale, quella che ti spinge ad agire, lui ci ha aiutato a testare il prodotto per vedere se era possibile annullare l'effetto. »

« Sapete se ieri sera ha annullato l'effetto? » mentre lo chiedeva la voce le tremava ed aveva gli occhi lucidi, dentro di sé sperava che le dicessero che lui fosse sotto l'effetto della pozione.

« Sì, prima di muoversi nella sala. Quando rompi il controllo esali una nuvoletta di fumo del colore della pozione, nel suo caso rosso, ed io l'ho visto fare prima che si muovesse. » precisò Fred.

Hermione si appoggiò alla parete stordita.

« Hermione, ti senti bene? »

« Sì…tutto bene…tutto bene. » rispose, ma il suo tono non era per niente convincente.

« Devo andare da Harry. » mormorò.

Si staccò dalla parete e si diresse al quadro della signora grassa incrociando Ron.

« Oh…ecco il caposcuola Granger! Colei che non ha tempo per i ragazzi, ma che poi se ne va con il mio migliore amico. »

« Ron, adesso non ho tempo. » disse secca, sorpassandolo, ma lui la bloccò per un braccio.

« Per me non hai mai tempo. Sai che ti dico? Adesso lo trovi. » sibilò aumentando la presa. Furono delle parole e dei gesti sbagliati, Hermione si girò e gli mollò un pugno in un occhio con tutta la rabbia e la sofferenza che covava dentro. Ron mollò la presa e cadde come un sacco vuoto.

« Ron smettila! Vedi di crescere! Sei ancora un ragazzino per i miei gusti! » detto ciò si voltò e riprese a correre.

Corse a perdifiato e si fermò solo quando arrivò presso il lago e come immaginava trovò Harry nei pressi del loro faggio intento a scagliare pietre nell'acqua.

« Harry? » lui s'irrigidì. Lei se ne accorse all'istante anche se distava ancora qualche metro

« Vattene! » disse lui senza guardarla.

« Harry…scusami…io…io non volevo. »

« No… tu volevi, l'ho letto nei tuoi occhi. In quel momento lo pensavi veramente e per questo non ci sono giustificazioni. »

« Harry, come credi che mi sia sentita io…quando mi sono svegliata ed ho realizzato che ho fatto l'amore con chi desideravo solo perché eravamo sotto l'effetto di una pozione? Non potevo sapere che tu avevi già annullato gli effetti. »

« Non cambia nulla, Hermione. Per te sono il mostro che ti ha preso mentre eri drogata. » rispose lui sarcastico e freddo e quel tono la ferì, voleva urlargli che lei non la pensava così, ma sapeva che con Harry non funzionava. Lui poteva indurire il suo cuore fino a renderlo di adamantio, ma fino a quella mattina non lo aveva mai fatto con lei. Gli si avvicinò e lo strinse a sé, ma lo sentì irrigidirsi ancora di più.

« Ti prego, Harry…ho bisogno del tuo perdono, ho bisogno di te. Non voglio perderti. Sono disposta a fare di tutto per farmi perdonare. Non volevo dirti quelle parole, non ti mentirò dicendoti che in quel momento non l'ho pensato, ma ti prego dammi un'altra possibilità. » disse piangendo senza quasi prendere fiato.

« Mi dispiace…non è così facile per me dimenticare quello che hai detto. Forse lo potrei fare…ma rivedrei il tuo sguardo, l'ho impresso qui nella testa. Ho sopportato di tutto nella mia vita, insulti, minacce, ma niente mi ha mai colpito così profondamente. Quelle tue parole mi hanno ferito più di qualunque altra cosa. » se ne andò senza aspettare una risposta. Lei si accasciò a terra rimanendo per un tempo indefinito inginocchiata vicino al loro albero, finché ad un tratto sentì una mano che la fece girare bruscamente su se stessa e mentre alzava gli occhi vide davanti a sé una Luna come mai l'aveva vista, era furente e nel suo sguardo si leggeva anche un grande dolore.

« Cosa hai fatto a Harry? » le urlò in faccia.

« Luna? ma che ti è preso? »

« Sei solo una stupida! E' distrutto, non l'ho mai visto così, cosa gli hai fatto? »

« Dov'è Harry? »

« Non lontano da qui, l'ho visto che prendeva a pugni un albero…aveva le mani insanguinate.

Continuava a ripetere 'Perché Hermione? Perché anche tu?'. Io darei tutto quello che ho per illuminare il suo sguardo come fai tu.» continuò Luna.

« Lui…lui aveva occhi solo per te, solo tu potevi scavalcare le sue difese e sapere quello che provava. Poche volte si è aperto con me ed io conservo quei momenti gelosamente nel mio cuore, ma tu hai rovinato tutto. Dimmi perché l'hai fatto! »

Hermione spalancò gli occhi. Provò a parlare, ma Luna glielo impedì.

« Non lo meriti. Tu eri il suo mondo, la sua unica possibilità di essere, queste sono parole sue, invece tu che hai fatto? Hai distrutto quel mondo, lo hai ridotto uno straccio, non l'ho mai visto così… nemmeno quando è morto Sirius…nemmeno quando è morto Silente. »

« L'ho ferito, lo so, gli ho chiesto scusa, io lo amo e l'ho ferito. »

« Tu lo ami? E quando l'hai scoperto, in questo momento? » disse Luna caustica.

« Io l'ho sempre amato, non immaginavo che anche lui mi amasse, lui non mi ha mai fatto capire nulla. »

« Non ti ha fatto capire nulla? Questa è bella! »

« Tutti sanno che lui è innamorato di te, da sempre, perfino Ron iniziava a sospettarlo e non è certo il massimo della perspicacia. Hermione qui Hermione là. Ci sei sempre tu nei suoi pensieri…sei la sua migliore amica…il suo amore, la sua anima. E adesso tu dici che non lo sapevi…ti dovrei credere? La mente più brillante di Hogwarts degli ultimi cento anni dice che non lo sapeva. » sbuffò con una risatina sarcastica.

« No, non lo sapevo, non potevo immaginarlo, come potevo competere con Ginny e Cho…loro sono belle. Tu…tu non eri lì quando mi parlava di loro, quando mi chiedeva consigli, chiudeva sempre il discorso con 'Grazie Hermione, sei la mia migliore amica, come farei senza di te!' Sono anni che mi ripete questa frase. »

« Sono anni che non ti chiede più consigli. Non hai capito che si è messo con Ginny solo perché TU eri gelosa di Ron. E poi guarda caso lui si lascia con Ginny e tu rifiuti la proposta di Ron.»

« Non ho mai amato Ron…che dovevo fare? » chiese Hermione.

« Perché allora gli andavi dietro? »

« Perché Harry è troppo…troppo perfetto per me. Lui ha sempre messo la vita degli altri davanti alla sua. Come puoi amare un ragazzo così senza avere paura. Stare con lui significava correre mille rischi, ho avuto paura essere la ragazza di Harry… mi ha spaventata e così mi sono allontanata, ho spostato i miei interessi su Ron credendo che fosse la scelta migliore. Con lui non avrei sofferto…sarei sempre stata all'altezza…avrei avuto sempre tutto sotto controllo. Ho scelto lui con la testa è ho fatto in modo di allontanare Harry. Ci ho messo tanto impegno per tutto il sesto anno, ma quando ho ottenuto quella che la mia mente voleva…il mio cuore si è ribellato. Non si sceglie chi amare, Luna, tu forse lo sai, ma io l'ho imparato nella maniera più dura. Vedere Harry distrutto per la perdita di Silente mi ha fatto comprendere lo sbaglio che avevo fatto. Come potevo mettermi con Ron quando ogni singola volta che incrociavo lo sguardo di Harry volevo andargli vicino…essergli di aiuto…stringerlo a me? E poi quando siamo andati a cercare gli Horcrux, abbiamo combattuto fianco a fianco contro i Mangiamorte, l'ho visto crescere, l'ho visto diventare un uomo, un eroe, un giusto, mentre io sono rimasta l'adolescente spaurita di prima. Come posso essere la ragazza di Harry? Io non sono all'altezza! Ieri sera quella stupida pozione mi ha fatto buttare all'aria tutte le difese che avevo costruito intorno al mio cuore. Gli ho permesso di entrare e stamattina quando ho capito quello che ho fatto ho avuto paura, ed ho fatto quello che riesce meglio agli uomini…l'ho attaccato, ho ferito Harry per paura che si avvicinasse così tanto a me da non riuscire a negargli più nulla. E nelle fretta non ho pensato che lo avrei perso del tutto. Adesso mi odia. L'ho tradito anch'io…io che non l'avevo mai abbandonato. Ho pagato un prezzo molto alto per la via semplice. Silente lo diceva: A volte dobbiamo scegliere fra ciò che è giusto e ciò che è facile, ma entrambe portano sacrifici. Io ho sacrificato quello che mi era più caro. Pensi che non soffra sapendo di aver ferito Harry e non hai pensato a come mi senta sapendo di essermi condannata con le mie mani a soffrire per sempre? » Hermione aveva parlato con voce incrinata, ma alla fine si era sfogata con Luna sviscerando tutto quello che aveva dentro.

Luna rimase in silenzio, colpita da quelle parole, ma c'era anche qualcun altro che nascosto nell'ombra aveva udito tutto.

« Hermione io … » esordì Luna, adesso più calma.

« Luna, puoi lasciarci soli? » la ragazza si voltò e si trovò di fronte Harry, questa volta tranquillo e deciso, ma con qualcosa di diverso che luccicava nel suo sguardo, qualcosa che non riusciva ad afferrare.

« Sì, Harry. Vado. »

« Grazie…per prima. » le sussurrò lui sorridendo.

Lei ricambiò il sorriso e si allontanò mentre Harry spostò lo sguardo su Hermione.

Solo quando Luna sì fu allontanata del tutto, Harry si sedette sull'erba accanto a lei. Hermione intanto non gli aveva staccato gli occhi di dosso, c'era qualcosa di diverso nel suo sguardo, non era più freddo ma era la prima volta che non riusciva a leggere in quel verde smeraldo le emozioni e le sensazioni che racchiudeva dentro di sé. Questa scoperta le faceva male, molto male. Non reggendo il peso di quella situazione, abbassò lo sguardo e quello che vide le fece salire le lacrime agli occhi.

« Harry…le mani. » Aveva le nocche sbucciate, tagli ovunque, e la mano destra era molto gonfia.

« Tranquilla, non è niente, solo qualche taglio. »

« Vieni qui, non è molto…ma almeno ti farà passare un po' il gonfiore. Dopo…però…vai da Madama Chips, per controllare che non ci sia niente di rotto. » mentre diceva questo fece apparire una ciotola, con una pozione disinfettante e delle bende che applicò su entrambe le mani.

« Grazie. »

« Prego, anche se non dovresti ringraziarmi…visto che sono io la causa di tutto questo. »

« E' vero quello che hai detto? Che hai paura di stare con me? » disse Harry cambiando discorso.

« Hai sentito tutto…tutto quello che ho detto? » chiese con una voce flebile.

« Sì. »

« Era tutto vero…ho paura di non essere alla tua altezza. Non ti ho mai detto quello che provo perché sono una codarda, non ero pronta ad approfondire il nostro rapporto…l'ho capito solo adesso, non perché non ti amassi veramente, è solo che…che non sono tanto forte come posso sembrare e… »

« Shhh… non dire altro. Pensi che per me sia diverso? Che non abbia paura? Tu sai quando mi sono innamorato di te? Anzi quando ho capito di amarti? Perché credo di esserlo da sempre dalla prima volta che ti ho visto… »

« Quando? » chiese Hermione con voce roca.

« Al quinto anno, dopo San Valentino, mi sei stata vicina quando ho rotto con Cho. Giorno dopo giorno capivo che la ragazza che volevo al mio fianco, non era colei che avevo nei pensieri fino a quel momento, ma la mia splendida amica, la stessa che mi è stata vicina in ogni momento, che ha affrontato con me ogni cosa, ma non avevo il coraggio di dirtelo, avevo paura di perderti come amica, poi c'è stata la notte all'ufficio misteri, Sirius…. » fece una breve pausa « Quando ci siamo rivisti alla Tana tu eri distante ed io non capivo…poi durante l'anno tu correvi dietro a Ron e Ginny era lì…facile…semplice, non ci voleva molto, ed è stato così, ma quando è morto Silente ho capito che più nulla sarebbe stato come prima e di sicuro non volevo Ginny al mio fianco, specie dopo il tuo abbraccio nell'infermeria. In quel momento ho ritrovato la mia Hermione ed ho realizzato che ti volevo…ti volevo con me e mi dava fastidio il tuo legame con Ron. Non sai come sono stato felice quando hai rifiutato la sua proposta. » tacque. Il silenzio divenne piombo. « Dopo c'è stata la caccia agli Horcrux che ha congelato tutto o meglio tu hai congelato tutto con Ron e siamo diventati di nuovo il trio di sempre, quel periodo è stato duro e devo ammettere che è stato meglio che fossimo solo amici perché in alcune sere avevo bisogno solo di una spalla amica su cui piangere. » le sorrise, un sorriso triste per i ricordi di quell'anno passato a cercare oggetti perduti e combattere Mangiamorte. « Poi c'è stato lo scontro, il duello, la vittoria, il trambusto fatto dal mondo magico e tutto il resto. E quando siamo tornati qui a scuola per frequentare il settimo anno tu hai detto che volevi solo pensare allo studio ed allora sono stato zitto.»

« Io…quello l'ho detto per Ron, non volevo fingere di nuovo…non adesso che tutto era tornato come prima…non adesso che eravamo amici. »

« Hermione io non voglio più essere tuo amico. » disse vedendo gli occhi di lei sgranarsi e riempirsi di lacrime, quei bellissimi occhioni nocciola. « Ieri sera quando ho visto che mi cercavi con la sguardo ho mandato tutto all'aria e mi sono fatto avanti, io stanotte ho fatto l'amore con te…era amore vero e quello che hai detto stamattina mi ha ferito come non mai. »

« Lo so…ma svegliarmi accanto a te, pensando che l'abbiamo fatto solo per colpa di una pozione, mi ha mandato in crisi, non volevo che capitasse così, ho sognato tante volte di fare l'amore con te, ma non volevo che succedesse così. Non avevo ancora parlato con i gemelli…non sapevo che la pozione ti fa scegliere solo chi ami, non sapevo che tu ne avevi annullati gli effetti fin da subito, non immaginavo che anche tu provassi i miei stessi sentimenti e non puoi immaginare quanto mi stia pentendo di quelle parole dette in un momento di rabbia. Quando mi hai guardata con lo sguardo che riservi di solito a Malfoy mi sono sentita morire, sapere che anche dopo tutte le mie spiegazioni non vuoi essere più mio amico mi ha distrutto. » disse piangendo.

Harry trasalì, poi sorrise.

« Non mi sono spiegato bene, Hermione. Non è che non voglio essere tuo amico, semplicemente non mi basta più essere tuo amico…voglio essere di più. »

« Vuoi dire che mi perdoni anche s-e ti ho fatto soffrire? » singhiozzò lei.

« No, voglio dire che vorrei essere il tuo ragazzo, tanto per iniziare. »

« Come sarebbe… per iniziare? » echeggiò Hermione.

« Sì, per adesso voglio essere il tuo ragazzo, poi tuo marito ed il padre dei tuoi figli. Voglio essere colui che starà con te nei momenti felici ed in quelli bui, voglio essere colui che starà con te mentre stai bene o che ti curerà e coccolerà quando stai male, voglio essere colui che invecchierà con te e dividerà con te gli ostacoli che incontreremo lungo il nostro cammino. Con me la vita è stata dura, ma mi ha insegnato a lottare in ciò che credo. Io credo in te … in noi. Ed ora io ti chiedo darai una speranza al nostro amore, Hermione? »

Hermione si perse nello sguardo di Harry, carico d'amore, ma allo stesso tempo forte e determinato come mai lo aveva visto, era lo sguardo di quando voleva delle risposte e sapeva che lei non avrebbe avuto la forza di mentirgli adesso.

« Sì, voglio dargli una speranza…non voglio perderti, è volato troppo tempo, non voglio sprecarne altro. »

« Sai…pensandoci bene non è stato tempo sprecato…ci ha portato fin qui, dopotutto. E' la base del nostro futuro. Adesso siamo pronti ad amarci, siamo cresciuti insieme al mostro amore, ora è tempo di viverlo. » concluse Harry, per poi stringerla fra le sue braccia; le sollevò la testa sorridendo e poi la baciò e fu un bacio dolce, diverso da quelli carichi di lussuria che si erano scambiati la sera prima. Adesso entrambi erano consapevoli di ciò che provavano. Nel passato avevano sbagliato a nascondere i loro sentimenti, da quel momento non sarebbe più capitato. Era bello scoprirsi così, toccarsi senza un motivo preciso, solo per il piacere di farlo, abbracciarsi, perdersi totalmente l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, entrare nel loro mondo, un mondo in cui solo loro avevano il diritto di stare, un mondo fatto dei sentimenti più puri e più intensi e di baci che a volte potevano essere teneri, a volte carichi di lussuria, ma che sarebbero stati sempre e solo per loro delle sincere promesse d'amore.


End file.
